blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Twilight Grimoire
The Twilight Grimoire was a tool that was brought into existence immediately after the death of Vieral 16 at the hands of Serhirn. It taps into a powerful energy source known as the Twilight. It is featured prominently in the King of Braves Saga. Information The first Twilight Grimoire was created as a sudden reaction to a Twilight generator, Vieral 16, being violently killed. It latched itself to the nearest living thing that it could fit—Kiba 26. Using the Azure Grimoire as an external base, the Twilight Grimoire is supposed to be a replacement Twilight generator. Inside the grimoire is a large shard of condensed Twilight attached to the bottom of an apparatus which taps into it when activated. When the first grimoire was grafted to Kiba, it created a void in order to store the mechanisms required for its operation. When activated, the shard of Twilight is made to call upon its energy counterpoint, which is fed through Kiba's body as a beam of light that accentuates his physical attributes beyond normal limits. Kiba's abilities were enhanced upon the first time the Twilight Grimoire was turned on, giving him superior speed and strength permanently. The function, and potential, of the first Twilight Grimoire was explained to Kiba by Gale Wing XIV shortly after the failure of the Soavate Group village. King of Braves Saga The first Twilight Grimoire went relatively unused before Gale XXXth's attempt to conquer the World of Azure at Kagutsuchi. However, when it failed, and Serhirn appeared at the highest building in Kagutsuchi, Kiba unleashed the full power of the grimoire in order to battle against him. It summoned Twilight in the form of a bolt of light that almost caused the building Kiba and Serhirn were situated upon to collapse on top of itself. Afterwards, the Twilight that was called upon made another permanent change to Kiba's body, where it began to generate its own Twilight. Further use of the grimoire across the three days that transpired taxed it heavily, pushing the mechanism almost near its breaking point. For short periods of time, the problem was alleviated temporarily with the installation of the Izanagi Unit and the Artemis Device, but it continued. Soon, after regaining Vieral, the mechanism of the first Twilight Grimoire broke beyond repair. Queen of Braves Saga Blue Soavate, the daughter of Kiba (owner of the first Twilight Grimoire) and Vieral (the Twilight generator that the first grimoire was derived from), was born with what is described as the second Twilight Grimoire. While acting exactly like the original, no mechanism can be found inside and outside of Blue's body. Appearance Kiba's Grimoire Two blue rounded shells make up the locking mechanism of the Twilight Grimoire, with a metal ring that wraps around the shell placed on top. The grimoire's exterior is embedded in the back of Kiba's right hand. The interior lies inside Kiba's hand, which contains a void for the mechanisms of the grimoire. A device with the appearance of an iris is hidden underneath the blue shells. Attached by two prongs is a long and narrow chunk of condensed twilight, which glows a pure white color. Owners of the Twilight Grimoire *Kiba Soavate - First Twilight Grimoire (artificially produced; broken) *Blue Soavate - Second Twilight Grimoire (naturally produced; active) Activation Code Kiba's Grimoire Blue's Grimoire Trivia Navigation